Let Down Your Hair
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: AU Fic Loki is a prisoner of his father Laufey and Jane is a princess trying to run away from an arranged marriage, when Loki meets Jane he sees this as his chance at freedom. Lokane version of Rapunzel.


I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe or the story Rapunzel.

Chapter 1

All of his life Laufey coveted power, it didn't matter if it came from him or from someone he used to get what he desired. He even married a powerful witch named Farbauti because he was able to use her powers for his own gain. When she died giving birth to their child it didn't matter to him especially since he gained an even more powerful magic user in his child. But he feared that someday someone would try to take his child from him, so he hid the child named Loki in a lone tower in the woods hoping no one would ever find it.

One way that Laufey was able to control his child was to tell him that if his hair was ever cut in any way he would lose his magic. Fearing the loss of his magic Loki let his hair grow until it was long enough to be used as a rope to get in and out of the tower. Laufey then closed off the only door and used the very long hair as a way to get in and out of the tower. This went on for almost eighteen years, but what Laufey didn't know was that Loki was starting to want more out of life.

* * *

Laufey quickly checked to make sure no one was following him before he made his way to the tower. "Loki my child let down your hair," Laufey called up to the tower. Just then a long black braid was lowered from the tower window. Laufey then grabbed it and climbed up it as it was a rope.

At the top of the tower was a young man that was attached to the braid. He had pale skin and jade green eyes, since he had gained most of his looks from his mother he looked quite attractive. He wore an outfit that was dark green and black as well as trimmed with gold.

"Good morning father," said Loki who looked like he had something to tell him. Laufey waited to hear what Loki had to say while he was unpacking breakfast.

"Father my eighteenth birthday is coming up and I know what I want," said Loki.

"What is it my son," asked Laufey.

"I would like to leave the tower for one day," said Loki.

"That is impossible," said Laufey.

"Why, you leave the tower every day," said Loki.

"It is because I have to, the world is an evil place filled with evil people. These people would want to use your powers for your own gain or worse cut off your hair so you would lose your magic," said Laufey which caused Loki to clutch at his braid in fear, but he still looked determined.

"We don't have to go among the people, maybe we could go to a quiet lake and have a picnic. I just want to leave the tower for one day, it is so boring here," said Loki. Laufey who was angry at this responded by slapping Loki which caused him to fall to the ground.

"I have protected you from harm, fed you, and gave those books and drawing supplies and yet you want more. For this I will not return for a week," said Laufey as he grabbed the braid and he threw it out of the window.

"Please father don't go I was wrong, but don't leave me alone," said Loki as a couple tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't enjoy punishing you, but you must learn a lesson. I will return in a week and have a new book for your birthday gift," said Laufey as he started to climb out of the window. As Laufey was climbing down the tower Loki looked down with a red hand print forming on his face and more tears fell.

* * *

Jane flinched as her friend Darcy tightened the bandages around her chest until her chest was flat. "Are you sure that you want to do this," asked Darcy.

"Yes, I may be a princess, but marrying Balder is something I could never do," said Jane as Darcy handed her a shirt, tunic, tights, and boots. Ever sinceJane was a young woman she was engaged to Balder's older brother Thor, while she never fell in love with him she got along with him. But things changed when Thor fell in love with a noble man's daughter, Sif. To keep the alliance with her parents, Thor's father offered Thor's younger brother Balder as a husband for Jane. Her parents agreed and sent her to Odin's kingdom so Jane could marry Balder.

While Thor was a very friendly man, Balder was a brat and quite vile. No one saw that because he pretended to be the perfect son, they even called him Balder the Beloved. Jane feared what Balder would do to her once she was his wife, he seemed like the type to mistreat his wife. Jane hoped she would be able to run away to her kingdom and to convince her father that there could be another way to keep the alliance.

When she put on the clothes she sat down and Darcy found a pair scissors. Darcy grabbed Jane's long hair and chopped it off. Jane felt surprise when a cool breeze hit her neck. Darcy then trimmed the short hair until it was even and when she handed Jane the mirror Jane saw her hair was short and a little spiky. Since it was dangerous for a maiden to travel alone Jane decided to disguise herself as a young man.

"You look like you could pass for a beautiful and feminine man," said Darcy as she gathered supplies and couple daggers for Jane to use after Jane put on her cloak and gathered the supplied she climbed out of the window and ran to the stables. Once there she got onto a horse and rode off hoping she wouldn't noticed missing until it was too late.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Odin, Thor, and Balder find out Jane is missing. Jane finds Loki's tower in the forest


End file.
